finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Colosseum
The Duel Colosseum is a play mode in Dissidia Final Fantasy that can be unlocked after completing Shade Impulse. In this mode you will be presented with cards (three different types in all), and you can select them to perform different actions. The Duel Colosseum is a great way to get equipment or raw accessories to upgrade equipment. Starting Out First, the player must choose the character he wishes to use, and then pick the course. The course's level range corresponds to the possible levels that you may encounter while playing in that Colosseum. For example, if the Falcon Course is chosen, one can expect to fight characters ranging in level from 31 to 60. *Airship Course - Level 1-30 *Falcon Course - Level 31-60 *Invincible Course - Level 61-90 *Lunar Whale Course - Level 91-120 *Blackjack Course - Level 100-150 After the Colosseum is chosen, a screen with cards will be shown with a selection area and job card area. At this menu, you may change your equipment or leave by choosing "EXIT". Points are given to the player for the amount of rounds played (each card chosen progresses to another round) and the amount of medals the player has. Upon exiting the Duel Colosseum, the player receives all items acquired up to that point and receives PP proportionate to the amount of points earned. Terminology * Selection Area - The area where you can pick the cards. You are granted 3 spaces in the selection area by default. If one is to lose in a fight with an enemy card, you lose 1 space until you can no longer pick an option other than EXIT. At that point, you must leave the Colosseum. * Card Luck - Card Luck refers to the quality of cards that you receive in the selection area. With one star worth of Card Luck, players may see Enemy Cards worth one medal, while with full Card Luck, it is common to see 7 or 8 medal Enemy Cards, Chaos and Secret Cards. Card Luck is achieved randomly by defeating Enemy Cards, or by obtaining a Time Mage card. Cards Cards can be chosen in the selection area, and have various effects. * Enemy Cards - Select an Enemy card to fight that enemy. When selecting an enemy card, it will display information such as the level of the enemy, the arena in which the fight will occur, and what you can win or lose in that battle. By defeating enemy cards you can gain (or lose) Medals, which can be used to buy Treasures. Also, Medals obtained depend on the level of the enemy in comparison to the player's level. ** Boss Cards - A golden card seen past the selection area is a forewarning of a Boss Card approaching. Boss Cards are not discarded from the selection area after the player makes a choice of any card. Like Enemy Cards, Boss Cards are special fights with chosen opponents that yield medals. In general, Boss Cards yield more medals than a regular Enemy Card of the same level but their difficulty level is higher and they take more medals if you lose. ** Chaos Card - The character fights Chaos at either your level or the highest level of the selected colosseum, whichever is lowest. Like Boss cards, this card cannot be discarded by any other means than choosing the card itself, except being lucky with a Dragoon Card or coming across and using a Samurai Card. Chaos Cards will yield 50 medals by default. Losing to Chaos results in the loss of Card Luck, 50 Medals, and Selection Area Space by default. ** Secret Card (x2 card) - A special enemy card that doubles the player's medals if the battle is won. However, if the player should lose, it halves the current amount of medals, along with reducing Card Luck and Selection Area Space. These cards usually have the toughest AI of any cards, equivalent to the AI of Chaos Cards. * Treasure Cards - Treasure cards offer players unique items or equipment by exchanging medals. Treasure Cards will always have the same value, and will change depending on the level range of the Colosseum. Also, items that appear in all four Colosseums are worth the same amount regardless of the level range, such as Life Stone. Some items offered in Treasure Cards can only be gotten through Duel Colosseum. * Job and Status Cards - Job Cards give you special abilities that affect the other cards. Status Cards give you negative effects and their effects can only be removed by a Chemist card. You can have up to three of these cards altogether at once, and using specific ones together grants extra bonuses. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy